lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
The Rise of Sigismund
The Rise of Sigismund is a background story that deals with the rise of the eventual lorraine warlord Sigismund Asgrimsson, and the Rise of Sigismund is a book within the Ghosts of Allemeni book series. Considering the violent warlord that Sigismund Asgrimsson is now known as the Rise of Sigismund goes through his early start as a kind and gentle person and shows the events that lead to his change in ideology eventually causing his turn to extreme violence. The Rise of Sigismund is written in POV Form from the POV of Sigismund Agrimsson, and is broken into six parts with no chapters seperating them, and ends where the Tears of Allemeni begins. The Rise of Sigismund is simply more detail to his story and is not required reading for an understanding of the Sigismund Asgrimsson storyline. The Rise of Sigismund begins with his discovery of a coruption in the Temple of Sigmar inside of the Hannover city of Pfalz and as a devoted member of the Temple of Sigmar this would lead a very violent response from Sigismund. Following his murder of several priests in Pfalz he would flee Pfalz travelling south where he would eventually stop in the Kingdom of Lorraine village of Hachiville, and it was here where the next change in his life would take place. POV Character The Rise of Sigismund is written in POV Form from the POV of Sigismund Agrimsson, and is broken into six parts with no chapters seperating them, and ends where the Tears of Allemeni begins. The Rise of Sigismund is simply more detail to his story and is not required reading for an understanding of the Sigismund Asgrimsson storyline. Plot Summary Part 1 Part 1 begins with Sigismund arriving at the steps of the Great Cathedral of Pfalz where he thinks on his life and having decided he is no longer willing to watch his family die he makes the decision to do whatever is neccessary to keep them alive. Waiting at the steps for hours he finally sees the Low Theogonist Humbert Imhoff accompanied by several young boys and three heavily armored men that Sigismund believes are two warrior priests, and as Humbert walks down the steps Sigismund approaches him but as he speaks to Humbert he is knocked to the ground by one of the warrior priests and the group tries to walk by but Sigismund yells out causing them to stop. Having gotten the Theogonist's attention Sigismund brings out a ledger which he shows to Humbert and which reveals that several Confessors within the Cathedral having been stealing money from the coffers of the Cathedral and impressed at Sigismund's work its Humbert that has one of the boys and one of the warrior priests with him take Sigismund inside the Cathedral where he will wait for Humbert's return. Taken inside the Cathedral they travel up the stairs to the upper levels of the vast cathedral and finds sleeping quarters where they young boy named Hartmann shows him a bed where he can sleep, and then Hartmann goes to leave but Sigismund stops him and the two talk for a time but when Sigismund tries talking about the corruption in the Cathedral its the warrior priest that reenters and forces Hartmann to leave. Alone with the warrior priest he learns his name is Aschwin Hoess and Aschwinn has lived in the Cathedral all his life and feels a devout and near fanatical devotion to the Theogonist and doesn't trust Sigismund. After Aschwin leaves its Sigismund that falls asleep in a bed for the first time in what feels like years. Waking up he finds the Theogonist at the side of his bed rubbing his forehead and Sigismund recoils having not felt anyone touch him since his mother died, and at his reaction Humbert talks with him about his life before he came to the steps of the Cathedral and feeling a desire to tell him the truth Sigismund tells him about his troubled childhood, and after Sigismund finishes its Humbert who kisses him on the forehead and promises the end of that suffering. The next few days are a whirlwind for Sigismund as he is brought into the Cathedral and named a junior confessor and begins training under the tutelage of the Confessor of the Word in the form of Otwin of whom shows him the ways of becoming the bookkeeper for the Cathedral. After several days Sigismund is given a day off and leaves the Cathedral to go and see his family and takes with him all the money he has earned over the several weeks he has worked and bringing it to his family they are able to feed themselves for some time with the money and the joy he feels over this causes him to break down and cry which leads to him, his brother Arnvid, and sisters Luitgard, and Adelheid to all hug as they all believe that things may work out for them. The story moves forward as Sigismund wakes up and reveals several years have passed and as he walks to the Grand Cathedral with his sister Luitgard she begins crying and despite his attempts to get her to tell him whats wrong she refuses and once they enter the Cathedral she goes with one of the Confessors and he goes to the Scribes Room where he has now risen to the position of Low Confessor of the Word the second in command of the Order of the Word at the Cathedral despite only being fourteen. Characters Introduced= *Thorald Ernmundsson *Humbert Imhoff *Hartmann *Aschwin Hoess *Otwin *Arnvid Asgrimsson *Luitgard *Adelheid Asgrimsson |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= *Pfalz |-|Groups Introduced= Part 2 Part two begins with Sigismund Asgrimsson now older and writing in the dark within the large Cathedral's scribe rooms and as he writes there he reveals that he is now working as the book keeper for the entire Grand Cathedral acting directly below Humbert himself. Sigismund is despite his improved status in life haunted by the death of his beloved sister Luitgard, and It becomes clear that since her death has begun to feel a real belief in Sigmar and through this his political ideology would mix with this and has led to him using the scribe rooms to write his own manifesto which he named the Tome of Sigismund. Writing out his maniphesto he is stopped by a vision in the room which appears to him as his sister, and overjoyed to see Luitgard again he goes to hug her and as the two hug he is overcome as he believes he is losing his mind, but she tells him that the words of his Tome of Sigismund have moved Sigmar himself and that Sigmar himself has blessed her return. |-|Characters Introduced= *Tamfana |-|Events Introduced= *Killing of Humbert Imhoff |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= *The German Pantheon Part 3 Part three begins with Sigismund Asgrimsson arriving by foot at the village of Hachiville where he finally stops as he is so exhausted that he can go no further. Sigismund sleeps in the forest outside of Hachiville for several days and hunts small game to stay alive as he watches the village and comes to believe that the village of Hachiville is the place that he will start his dream of a new world (this comes after having hallucinations following his eating of a hallucinogenic mushrooms) and in this way he works to recover and enters the village where he meets Thorald of whom takes pity on Sigismund and allows him to stay in his home with his large family. Characters Introduced= *Thorald Ernmundsson |-|Events Introduced= *Sigismund's Taking of Hachiville |-|Places Introduced= *Hachiville |-|Groups Introduced= *Paragons of Sigismund Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Category:Story Category:Ghosts of Allemeni Series